


Going Somewhere

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika can't tell Satoko that it's dangerous for her to ever leave Hinamizawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Somewhere

"Hinamizawa can get so dull, don't you ever wish we could just go take a trip somewhere?" Satoko asked Rika on a Sunday, as they considered what to do.

"No," Rika said, suddenly solum. "No, and Satoko, you can't ever leave here."

"Not ever?" Satoko repeated, her nose wrinkling up with a slight confusion as she looked back at Rika serious and insistent expression. "Why do you say that? It's not like this town is the best place in the world to be a Houjou. I don't plan on leaving soon, but when I'm older I'll probably want to."

"No," Rika insisted, even more intensely now as she sat up straight and looked into Satoko's eyes.

"What's with you, Rika? You're being a little weird."

"Make a promise to me, Satoko. Promise me you'll never leave Hinamizawa again, not even for a day. Promise you'll stay here, with me."

"Ah," Satoko realized with a grin. "So that's it? Rika's worried that I'll go leave her alone and never come back?"

"No," Rika said, blushing. "That's not it. Even if you leave me, you can't leave Hinamizawa. It'll mean a lot of trouble for you, okay?"

"Right, right," Satoko spoke, seemingly brushing off her words. "But even staying here, there's stuff to do, right? We don't have to stay inside. Come on, let's go, I've got a really interesting idea," Satoko said, pulling Rika towards the door.

Rika's expression relaxed, and she even smiled slightly, allowing herself to be dragged along. Satoko might treat her flippantly now, but like she said, she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. If she wanted to years later, perhaps it would be possible for Rika to then be more upfront with her.

Satoko clenched Rika's hand as she pulled her along. Rika had a genuine smile now to match Satoko's. If she could just keep her this happy all the time, maybe she'd never leave. Not Hinamizawa, and not Rika. Rika squeezed her hand back. No matter what they did today, there was no place that Rika would rather be.


End file.
